The invention relates to utility carts particularly those for carrying cooking and serving equipment normally used on patios and apartment balconies. The prior art includes various structures having a general similarity to present invention which do not provide the convenience which is possible therewith. These include the apparatus shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,573,879; 3,118,685; 1,149,639; and 2,893,749. The apparatus therein is generally suited for particular applications such as for cleaning implements, tools, or for carrying a variety of items necessary for cleaning hotel rooms. Such apparatus has not met the requirements of the market place for apparatus for patio and apartment balcony applications as heretofore described.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which is particularly suited for carrying serving and dining apparatus.
It is still another object of the invention to provide such apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.